Parallel Ward
by RedDeath1996
Summary: In a dimension where everything was different, Coulson was the head of HYDRA and Ward was the head of SHIELD. What would happen if Ward went looking for help in another dimension. Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. Please leave your thoughts
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD.**

Ward felt exhausted just looking at the stone. It took everything they had to get their hands on it, and now they might have a chance. A chance to defeat Coulson and his Godforsaken team. He thought about all the people he had to lose to get here. He swore to them that he would win, and that's why this was necessary. It was necessary to lose thirty agents in an all out raid on Coulson's Headquarters and just for this one 084. He let a few tears slide down his face as he thought about the men and women he sent to their deaths. He prayed that they would forgive him one day.

Ward looked around at his base, thinking how far SHIELD had fallen. All they had left was this little hole in the wall and, like mice hiding from the cat, prayed that HYDRA would never find him and the survivors here. He'll admit that a bar isn't where he would look for the remains of SHIELD himself, and he hoped that Coulson had the same thought process. He knew the owner of the place personally and knew the man wouldn't give him up, but he couldn't keep himself from being a bit paranoid.

"Sir?" A female voice called. He didn't need to look to see that his dead girlfriend's younger sister was standing there. Sarah Palamas was never one to call him 'sir', so he already knew things were bad before he looked into those soft brown eyes. Her tan skin and dark hair made her a near clone of Kara, but there was a single difference. While Sarah had perfect skin, Kara had a huge scar on the left side of her face that she got from a trap meant for him. He hated the fact that he was desperate for people, that he couldn't even respect her dying wish of keeping her sister out of this very one-sided war.

"Yes, Agent Palamas?" Ward asked, turning to face the young woman. She was still in her tactical gear, and her face was covered in dirt and sweat still. Her pistols were in their holsters, but her rifle seemed to be missing, probably lost in during the fight. She looked like she was about to pass out just from standing there, but obviously she decided that her question was more important than a hot shower and a bed.

"Was it worth it, Sir?" She asked, her eyes begging for the answer. Nobody knew what was the mission objective, except for him. He tried to justify that with the normal SHIELD response. Nobody knew, so nobody could tell. While he trusted his people, he knew that they were all susceptible to brainwashing or threats to their families. It was why John always said to never have a family. He stopped that thought before it could continue.

"Don't worry, Sarah, if I'm correct, then help is just one little trip away. Now, get some sleep. You just have to trust me." Ward pleaded with her. He felt like he was talking with Kara's ghost when she smiled like that. It was half exhaustion, the other half amusement. And she even had the nerve to chuckle like her.

"Boss, I don't think anyone here doubts that you could do anything but help us. You've been SHIELD since you were fifteen. You survived Coulson's torture and didn't give them anything. Even Captain America eventually succumbed the brainwashing. You don't have anything to prove, boss. Just don't do anything stupid while I take a nap." She responded, giving him a meaningful look, before walking away to find a bed.

"I hope you don't count this as stupid," Ward thought outloud as soon as she left. He took off his tactical gear and took a hot shower, knowing full well that this could be the last one he had. He thought of the reports of the damn stone, thought of all the people who vanished as soon as they touched the stone. he thought back to the theory that Doctor Reed had about the stone teleporting them to another dimension. Of course, nobody had tried to confirm that, or at least tried and returned. But Ward was confident that he could be the first. And he refused to let anyone else risk their lives for his small hope.

He hated to think that this was where they were. His last hope resided in the small stone taking him somewhere to get help. He closed his eyes as he couldn't think of any other route. HYDRA had won. They had the Avengers, they had all the resources, and soon they would have helicarriers with the targeting system to take out all the resistance left in the world. He had maybe another month before they were dead from those new helicarriers. He felt so helpless that it made him sick. But as he put on his best suit, his nice shoes, and his aviators, he looked at the stone. If he could use this to find people that were also SHIELD, maybe then they could find all the reinforcements that they needed and he could beat Coulson.

He looked at the note he left his agency, describing what he planned on doing, telling them to keep their heads down. And if worst come, and he wasn't back in time, to wear the face mask and keep resisting. With everything in place, he took a breath and grabbed onto the rock.

He had never felt anything like it. The closest thing Ward could compare it was the first time skydiving. Then, he could at least rely on John Garrett to grab him if his parachute did fail him. Now he had no parachute, and no one to rescue him. He closed his eyes, trying to remember his resolve. He remembered John's coming to his house to say he had been selected to join SHIELD early, if he so wished it. He remembered Kara's smile. He even remembered Skye's smile before Coulson had given her the stupid drug. God, how he wished he could go back and save her from that fate.

He finally felt solid ground under his feet, after what felt like hours of falling. He felt his knees hit the ground. He felt exhausted as he looked around. He recognized the area and felt a brick fall into his stomach. This was Coulson's Headquarters. This was the Playground. He didn't need to look anymore, he knew there was no more escape. He heard voices coming from all around him. Maybe he could give them a fight worth saw everyone he had lost to get here and felt anger rushing through him like the berserker rage.

He looked around for a weapon, anything he could use, when he spotted the SHIELD symbol on one of the planes. He stared at the symbol for what felt like a lifetime. The stone had brought him to SHIELD. The stone had directed him to the place he wanted to go to. And suddenly, all the rage that he felt suddenly turned into pure joy.

He walked towards the voices as they grew closer. The exhaustion of the last couple of days setting in, his sunglasses not hiding the tears falling down his face. But he refused to bow his head. These were tears of joy, and he couldn't help but think that his SHIELD had a chance.

"Ward!" Coulson's voice dripped venom. His glare was pure hatred, but it hardly bugged him by now. Coulson had always hated him. It didn't surprise him that was no different in this world. He wondered what that meant for the Grant Ward in this world. But he didn't ponder long. He looked around and spotted SHIELD SWAT units stationed at all the corners of the metal corridor, and he finally spotted not only Coulson, but his whole Motley Crew.

"It's funny, isn't it Coulson?" Ward cried out. He felt hysterical. His torturer would be his savior. He could feel a bit of madness that he had gained from his time in Coulson's little dungeon.

"The only funny thing here, Ward, is how you think you could come strutting in here like you own the bloody place. But please, you murderous psycho, tell us what you think is funny." A british voice shouted through the place. Ward immediately recognized it as Lance Hunter, the mercenary whose only allegiance had been to money. Or at least, in his world that's what Lance Hunter had been. Here, he could be a dog watcher for all Ward knew. Well, maybe not a dog watcher.

"It's funny that no matter what world we're in, Coulson, you and me are never on the same side." Ward called out. He put his hands in his pockets, trying to conveny his control over the situation. More than once, his ability to bluff had saved his life. He was hoping his poker face would just one more time.

"What are you going on about now, Ward?" Skye's voice called from behind him. So they were surrounding him. He turned to face Skye, looking for the robot that used to be his rookie. But all that stood there was a strong woman. Someone he wished his Skye would have become. She looked so strong, with a fire in her eyes that he doubted even the Hulk could destroy. The hatred was shone through, but he for some reason, he couldn't help but feel pride. This was what his rookie could have been. The urge to run over and hug her was painful to ignore, but he did.

"I wish that I could talk to you. But I have a feeling you would try to kill me. Don't worry though. I'm not the Ward you remember." And he heard a couple of scuffs at his comment. He guessed the other him had said something similar to that. "I'm not even from this world. This dimension isn't mine. I'm looking for-" But before he could finish, he felt something hit him from behind. It was a ICER round. They used ICERs on him. And as he fell to the ground, he couldn't help but think that he definitely found the right people to help him save his world.

 **AN: So what did you guys think? Please comment and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Shout out to Serenity Shadowstar. That's an awesome idea and I might incorporate it down the line. Again, please review and give ideas to where you want this story to go.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD**

Ward awoke in a very familiar cell. He looked around it and finally realized where he was. He didn't need to see the chains hanging from the wall, or the blood on the ground. He didn't need to hear the screaming that never seemed to end or see the scrape marks from nails on the ground where they dragged someone off. He was back in his old torture cell.

This world's Coulson, at least, didn't seem to have the extreme measures that his Coulson or even he did. He wouldn't have provided anything but the four walls, his Coulson would have hung you up with hooks in your hands with more torture promised, but this world seemed to be more humane. Ward hated to think that he would have to learn something from Coulson, even if it wasn't his Coulson. He looked at the grey wall that doubled as a laser grid and waited.

Ward couldn't help but look down at what he was wearing. It was regular prison attire, yet he didn't seem to have shoelaces or a button. He almost wanted to laugh at that. This world's Coulson was at least prepared. He then proceeded to look at the laser grid. Standard model stuff, and he was anything but a standard prisoner. It made him wonder if this was as high tech as they could afford or if this was as high tech as they had in this world.

He wished he could just ask somebody, but he wasn't in his world anymore. He couldn't expect answers, but he had hoped that it was another him that was running SHIELD. It would have made it a lot easier. That, and it filled him with questions. Was he always destined to lose? Was he always suppose to be against Coulson? Was their no world in which the team and him were ever on the same side? Or was that pain, that one betrayal always meant to happen?

He was so preoccupied that it took someone clearing their throat for him to realize that the laser grid had cleared up and was showing the other side. He cursed himself mentally, he knew he should always be aware of his surroundings, and now he was caught off guard but not only Coulson but Skye. They glare was nothing short of pure hatred, and while Coulson didn't look like he was going to come in the room and start torturing him in his business suit, Skye in her tactical gear looked like she was ready to do just about anything.

He decided to follow the same strategy he had developed the last time he was down here. Look Coulson in the eyes, and nowhere else. If this Coulson was anything like his Coulson, he would smell the weakness immediately and put pressure on the one spot for as long as he could. Ward couldn't show any weakness, especially if he was going to ask the man for a favor.

"So, I guess I'll start. How'd you get in my base?" Coulson questioned. Direct, and straight to the point. It was almost the way he used to do business before he was Hydra. Ward smiled fondly at the memory.

"I grabbed a magical rock." Ward quipped back. He couldn't help but laugh at their dumbstruck faces. Ward guessed magical rock was as much bullshit in this world as it was in his. "I grabbed hold of an 084 that sent people to other dimensions. I'm guessing you have something similar here. In my world, it's round, small, smooth, and see through. But, I can tell you that just about everything here is different in this world than in mine. Tell me, is this laser grid really the best you got?"

Coulson was first to react to the new information. He went from flabbergasted to angry. "I've had about enough of your bullshitl, Ward!" His eyes were dangerous, just like Ward remembered them. "Tell us, or else!" Threats, something Ward was so used to hearing. He took another moment to look them both over. Neither of them were armed, and neither of them seemed to believe him anymore than he would if the shoe was on the other foot. Ward sighed, wishing he had come up with a better plan to be his plan B.

"I guess I have to show you that I'm a different Ward. I'm going to take a guess that your Ward has been here, but somehow escaped, though from the lack of damage and the fact that you put me back in here, he didn't escape from this cell. Must have been when you were transporting him. So if I get out of the cell, do you promise not to shoot me and to hear me out?" Ward asked looking only at Coulson, but it seemed Skye was not one to be ignored.

"Hell no! If you get out, I put you down. I know for a fact that I could take you, so don't try me."

"Excellent, so if I take you down, then there's no way I'm your Ward. If you could just give me five minutes, Coulson, this should be over pretty quick." And without waiting for a response, Ward set to work.

He could hear the two tell them he wasn't going to get out of the cell, and that even if he did, they wouldn't believe him. But he had to get out of this cell, if he was left in here any longer, he would start to hear the voices of the dead. He knew that this was a different room, but it didn't matter to his mind. He could still see and hear everything and it replayed all in his mind. He moved even quicker than before, tearing the bed apart and spreading the feathers all over the ground. He then moved over to the toilet, breaking it into big chunks of glass and having water spurt out from the busted pipe.

Grabbing the biggest chunk he could find, he proceeded with the plan, oblivious to the fact that he had not only gained more visitors in the form of a 6 man strike team all armed to the teeth. Ward kept took up the torn parts that held the feathers in his mattress and used it to cover the chunk of toilet he had, so it made an almost sling like weapon. He then took his makeshift weapon and proceeded to the right corner of the laser grid. This time he looked up from his work, and couldn't help but give Coulson a mischievous grin. Even if he died, he couldn't help but think he well he had planned his little test to prove he isn't from this world, and sticking it one more time to Coulson certainly doesn't help his straight face.

Swinging the sling around at his side, he began to gather up its speed. Finally determining it would leave the intended mark, he slammed it as high as he could get it on the cement wall. Again he did this, and again he hit the same spot, making the mark deeper. Without hesitation, or leaving his weapon, he jumped up. His right hand gripped the indent left in the wall, his feet on opposing walls to help with stability his left hand swinging the sling along. He could hear his left shoe begin to disintegrate, but he also knew that it would hold as long as he needed. For the final time, he began swinging the weapon around. Faster and faster it went until it was barely a haze to the naked eye. Finally he swung with all his might on the cement right above the laser grid.

The results were nearly immediate, with the laser grid beginning to blink. Ward jumped down, knowing the fighting was just about to start and stood among the feathers he had torn from his bed. He got in his boxing stance just as the laser grid was about to finally turn off for good, and looked dead at Skye. Her eyes were filled with shock as if she truly thought that he could be detained by this cell. He then did something he never did. He waved his left fist in a "come and get me" motion. Her gaze hardened to an icy cold glare, and she too got in a stance, though it certainly wasn't boxing. It looked more like one of May's stances. The Strike team got ready to charge in, but Skye put up her hand. Coulson looked like he wanted to argue, but Skye stared him down before he could say anything. He guess she wanted to take him out. That was fine, he just needed to use that against her.

Finally the barrier came down, and with that, Skye came charging in. She tried a jump kick but Ward easily side step and did a quick jab, but Skye quickly moved out of his reach. He stayed in his feathers, knowing that his strategy depended on them and that water flooding the room, and his ability to distract her. He sighed as he thought about what he was about to do.

"Surely, I had trained you better than that. Or are you taking lessons from Coulson's little lap dog? You know, the Skye I remember hated Government tool bags, and you are quite disappointing compared to her." He laughed as he dodged her poorly placed assault. She tried to throw everything she had at him, but everything she had he'd seen. And if he had seen it, he could definitely know what was coming next. He saw that the cold glare was gone, and replaced with a blazing fire burning with an unhealthy amount of anger and hatred.

"I guess I should correct you as you go. Maybe then you'll remember something I taught you." Ward taunted as he dodged another barrage of punches and kicks. Finally deciding that she was both angry enough and predictable enough, he began to change from defense to offense. So when she tried a huge round house kick, instead of ducking under the leg, he caught it with his left arm. She seemed to understand the severity of her situation, but before she could do anything, he brought his right elbow down on her knee cap, and heard the cracking of bone. Dropping her broken leg, he punched her straight in the throat with his left, seeing her eyes widen. She dropped to the ground, trying to catch her breathe.

"If I had wanted to kill you, that would have been it for you. Do you understand that Skye?" Ward said, advancing on the retreating and wounded Skye. "I could have broken your windpipe, or if I didn't want you to talk, I could have broken your larynxs. I win, do you understand that?"

Instead of replying, she trust her right hand up, sending a wave of some invisible force and throwing Ward back against the wall. "What the hell was that," Ward muttered. Ward looked up, not letting the new mysterious power that Skye seemed to have in this world throw off his game plan. He looked down at the floor and saw that the water was nearing the edge. He had thirty seconds at best before he fried the whole room. He acted fast, sprinting to Skye as she had moved to try and throw up on her hands on knees. He grabbed her by the waist and threw both of them outside the room just in time. He looked up from his position on the floor and smiled at the sound of the electricity running through the water. Looking at the feathers in the water, and instead of the white fluffy feathers were black sticks.

Ward looked at Coulson, letting go of Skye and standing on his feet. The strike team moving to stand beside their boss, their rifles drawn. But Coulson's attention wasn't on him, but the woman at Ward's feet. Ward cleared his throat, getting Coulson's attention. "So, not only did I do what I said I was going to do, but I also saved your Skye. Now, I'm not sure if your Ward would actually do that or not, but I'm almost certain that he wouldn't have done it the way I did. Please tell me you willing to at least hear me out. In return, I might be able to help you."

"Terry," Coulson said turning to one of the members of the strike team, "go get medical. Tell them that Skye's hurt and that she needs to get medical attention. Tim, I have a feeling the rest of your boys won't be necessary. This isn't the Grant Ward we know. Grant Ward would have let Skye get shocked, and he knew about Skye's powers. Plus he calls her Daisy now. Mr. Ward, I think we should continue this conversation in my office." He looked pissed, but truthfully, Ward couldn't blame him. He just broke Skye's leg.

"It's Director Ward, and that would be greatly appreciated." Ward replied, following Coulson up the stairs.

 **AN: Hey guys! So this was my first time writing a fight scene. It will be explained as to why Skye didn't use her powers in the fight later on in the story so please to blast me for that. But do tell me how I did with the actual fight scene and if you got advice, I would greatly appreciate it. I'm really trying to improve.**


End file.
